1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, especially to a card connector which has anti-misinserting appliances. This application relates to two contemporaneously filed applications each having the same applicants, the same title and the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of electrical appliances such as portable telephones, digital cameras, PDA (personal digital assistance), portable audio and the like, a lot of different kinds of cards such as a SD (super density, secure digital) card, a CF (compact flash) card, a MMC (multimedia card), a MS (memory stick) card, a MS Duo (memory stick duo) card and an XD (xd-picture) card are widely used in the field of the electronics. Because different cards have different external dimensions, thus different card connectors are needed loading corresponding different cards. However, if one card connector can only load one card, more cards are needed more card connectors to load, thus occupying a lot of areas of the electrical appliances and interfering with downsizing of the electrical appliances. Thus a card connector which can load some different cards simultaneously is accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,920 discloses a card connector which can load some different cards. The connector defines a card receiving space which is divided into some different card cavities for receiving an SM card, a MMC, an SD card and a MS card. That is to say, though the SM card, the MMC, the SD card and the MS card have their own card cavity, these card cavities are in a card receiving space. Especially, the MMC and the SD card have same length and width and height of the SD card is higher than that of the MMC, thus the MMC is easily inserted into the inserting cavity of the SD card because of misinsertion, then damaging the card connector.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.